A large number of chemicals, for example, organophosphorus compounds such as parathion and malathion and carbamate compounds such as carbaryl and methomyl, have been developed and put to practical use as insecticides over many years. These insecticides have played a very great role for the improvement of agricultural production. However, in recent years some of these insecticides are regulated on their use because of problems such as environmental pollution due to residue or accumulation, or cause infestation of resistant insect pests as a result of long-term use. Therefore, there is a need to develop new chemicals which have excellent insecticidal characteristics over various types of insect pests including these resistant insect pests and which can be used safely.
The following compound is known as the isomer compound of this invention, which has no insecticidal activity. TBL3 TABLE 1 - Structure Formula ##STR2## C ompound No. R.sub.1 X R.sub.2 R.sub.3 Z R.sub.4 Physical Properties [ ] m.p. .degree.C. 1 ##STR3## H H N CN [123-126] 2 " " CH.sub.3 " " [141-143] 3 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " [124-126] 4 " " CH.sub.2 F " " [151-152] 5 " " CF.sub.3 " " [112-114] 6 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " [120-122] 7 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (n) " " [100-101] 8 " " ##STR4## " " [193.5-195] 9 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 10 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " [128-128.5] 11 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " [116-118] 12 ##STR5## " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 N CN n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5608 13 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 14 " " CH.sub.2 NHCH.sub.3 " " 15 " " CH.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 " " 16 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl " " [114-115] 17 " " ##STR6## " " [190-191] 18 " " CH.sub.2 CN " " [106-108] 19 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CN " " 20 " " ##STR7## " " [187-189] 21 " CH.sub.3 H " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5918 22 " " CH.sub.3 " " [101-103] 23 " " " " " [161-162] HCl salt 24 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " n.sub.D .sup.26.5 1.5921 25 " " CH.sub.2 F " " [79-80] 26 " " CF.sub.3 " " *1 27 ##STR8## CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 N CN n.sub.D .sup.27 1.5742 28 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (n) " " [97-100] 29 " " ##STR9## " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.5829 30 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 31 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24 1.5803 32 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.6070 33 " " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5604 34 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.5605 35 " " CH.sub.2 NHCH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5861 36 " " CH.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5577 37 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl " " 38 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5830 39 " " ##STR10## " " 40 " " ##STR11## " " 41 " " ##STR12## " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.6040 42 ##STR13## CH.sub.3 CHCH.sub.2 N CN 43 " " CH.sub.2 CN " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5913 44 " " CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CN " " [112-114] 45 " " ##STR14## " " 46 " " ##STR15## " " [224-226] 47 " CHF.sub.2 H " " 48 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.5423 49 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 50 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " [101-103] 51 " " CH.sub.3 " " [100-101] 52 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 53 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " [205-207] 54 " " CH.sub.3 " " 55 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 56 " ##STR16## H " " 57 ##STR17## ##STR18## CH.sub.3 N CN n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5825 58 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 59 " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 H " " 60 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5711 61 " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 H " " 62 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5828 63 " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 64 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5475 65 " ##STR19## H " " 66 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5928 67 " ##STR20## H " " 68 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.6155 69 " ##STR21## H " " 70 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.6093 71 " ##STR22## H " " 72 ##STR23## ##STR24## CH.sub.3 N CN [112-114] 73 " CH.sub.2 CHCH.sub.2 H " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5841 74 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5809 75 " CH.sub.2 CCH H " " 76 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5730 77 " CH.sub.2 CN H " " 78 " " CH.sub.3 " " [127-128] 79 " ##STR25## H " " 80 " " CH.sub.3 " " [124-127] 81 " ##STR26## H " " 82 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.6045 83 " ##STR27## H " " 84 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.6092 85 " ##STR28## H " " 86 ##STR29## ##STR30## CH.sub.3 N CN n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5910 87 " ##STR31## H " " 88 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.6162 89 " ##STR32## H " " 90 " " CH.sub.3 " " [115-117] 91 " OCH.sub.3 H " " 92 " " CH.sub.3 " " [110-112] 93 " CHO H " " 94 " " CH.sub.3 " " 95 " COCH.sub.3 H " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5475 96 " " CH.sub.3 " " [84-86] 97 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " [160-163] 98 " " CH.sub.3 " " 99 " ##STR33## H " " 100 " " CH.sub.3 " " [112-114] 101 ##STR34## COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 H N CN 102 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5540 103 " CONH.sub.2 H " " 104 " " CH.sub.3 " " 105 " ##STR35## H " " 106 " " CH.sub.3 " " [89-91] 107 " CONHCH.sub.3 H " " 108 " " CH.sub.3 " " 109 " CSNHCH.sub.3 H " " 110 " " CH.sub.3 " " 111 ##STR36## H CH.sub.3 " " 112 " CH.sub.3 " " " 113 ##STR37## H " " " 114 " CH.sub.3 " " " 115 ##STR38## H " " " [83-85] 116 ##STR39## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 N CN [76-78] 117 ##STR40## H " " " 118 " CH.sub.3 " " " [145-147] 119 ##STR41## H " " " 120 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5202 121 ##STR42## H " " " 122 " CH.sub.3 " " " 123 ##STR43## H " " " 124 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5580 125 ##STR44## H " " " 126 " CH.sub.3 " " " 127 ##STR45## H " " " 128 " CH.sub.3 " " " 129 ##STR46## H " " " [162-163] 130 " CH.sub.3 " " " [105-107] 131 ##STR47## H CH.sub.3 N CN 132 " CH.sub.3 " " " [138-139] 133 ##STR48## H " " " 134 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5841 135 ##STR49## H " " " 136 " CH.sub.3 " " " [107-109] 137 ##STR50## H " " " 138 " CH.sub.3 " " " 139 ##STR51## H " " " 140 " CH.sub.3 " " " 141 ##STR52## H " " " 142 " CH.sub.3 " " " 143 ##STR53## H " " " [122-124] 144 " CH.sub.3 " " " [110-113] 145 ##STR54## H CH.sub.3 N CN [66-68] 146 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.5790 147 ##STR55## H " " " 148 " CH.sub.3 " " " [94-96] 149 ##STR56## H " " " [130-132] 150 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5612 151 ##STR57## H " " " [96-99] 152 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5800 153 ##STR58## H " " " 154 " CH.sub.3 " " " 155 ##STR59## H " " " 156 ##STR60## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 N CN 157 ##STR61## H " " " 158 " CH.sub.3 " " " 159 ##STR62## H " " " 160 " CH.sub.3 " " " 161 ##STR63## H " " " 162 " CH.sub.3 " " " 163 ##STR64## H " " " [115-117] 164 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.23 1.5717 165 ##STR65## H " " " [104-106] 166 " CH.sub.3 " " " 167 ##STR66## H CH.sub.3 N CN 168 " CH.sub.3 " " " 169 ##STR67## H " " " [112-114] 170 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5413 171 ##STR68## H " " " [122-124] 172 " CH.sub.3 " " " [143-144] 173 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5575 174 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 " " [63-70] 175 ##STR69## H " " " [149-151] 176 " CH.sub.3 " " " 177 ##STR70## H H " " [179-183] 178 " CH.sub.3 " " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5952 179 ##STR71## H CH.sub.3 N CN 180 " CH.sub.3 " " " 181 ##STR72## H " " " 182 " CH.sub.3 " " " 183 ##STR73## H " " " 184 " CH.sub.3 " " " 185 ##STR74## H " " " 186 " CH.sub.3 " " " 187 ##STR75## H " " " 188 " CH.sub.3 " " " [106-109] 189 ##STR76## H CH.sub.3 " " [90-92] 190 ##STR77## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 N CN [102-103] 191 ##STR78## H " " " 192 " CH.sub.3 " " " 193 ##STR79## H H " " 194 " " CH.sub.3 " " [127-129] 195 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 196 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 197 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 198 " " ##STR80## " " 199 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 200 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 201 ##STR81## H C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (n) N CN n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5528 202 " CH.sub.3 H " " 203 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5798 204 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 205 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 206 " H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " n.sub.D .sup.25.5 1.5657 207 " " ##STR82## " " 208 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 209 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 210 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 211 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 212 ##STR83## C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H N CN 213 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.24.5 1.5665 214 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 215 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 216 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " 217 " " CH.sub.3 " " 218 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 219 " COCH.sub. 3 H " " 220 " " CH.sub.3 " " 221 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 222 " " CH.sub.3 " " 223 ##STR84## H H N NO.sub.2 224 " " CH.sub.3 " " 225 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 226 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 227 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 228 " " ##STR85## " " 229 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 230 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 231 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 232 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 233 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 234 " " ##STR86## " " 235 ##STR87## CH.sub.3 H N NO.sub.2 236 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.25 1.5808 237 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 238 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 239 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 240 " " ##STR88## " " 241 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 242 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 243 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (n) " " 244 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 245 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 246 " " ##STR89## " " 247 ##STR90## C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H N NO.sub.2 248 " " CH.sub.3 " " 249 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 250 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " 251 " " CH.sub.3 " " 252 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 253 " ##STR91## H " " 254 " " CH.sub.3 " " 255 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 256 " COCH.sub. 3 H " " 257 " " CH.sub.3 " " 258 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 259 " " CH.sub.3 " " 260 ##STR92## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 261 " CH.sub.3 " " " 262 ##STR93## H " " " 263 " CH.sub.3 " " " 264 ##STR94## H " " " 265 " CH.sub.3 " " " 266 ##STR95## H " " " 267 " CH.sub.3 " " " 268 ##STR96## H " " " 269 " CH.sub.3 " " " 270 ##STR97## H " " " 271 " CH.sub.3 " " " 272 ##STR98## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 273 " CH.sub.3 " " " 274 ##STR99## H " " " 275 " CH.sub.3 " " " 276 ##STR100## H " " " 277 " CH.sub.3 " " " 278 ##STR101## H " " " 279 " CH.sub.3 " " " 280 ##STR102## H " " " 281 " CH.sub.3 " " " 282 ##STR103## H " " " 283 " CH.sub.3 " " " 284 ##STR104## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 285 " CH.sub.3 " " " 286 ##STR105## H " " " 287 " CH.sub.3 " " " 288 ##STR106## H " " " 289 " CH.sub.3 " " " 290 ##STR107## H " " " 291 " CH.sub.3 " " " 292 ##STR108## H " " " 293 " CH.sub.3 " " " 294 ##STR109## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 295 " CH.sub.3 " " " 296 ##STR110## H " " " 297 " CH.sub.3 " " " 298 ##STR111## H " " " 299 " CH.sub.3 " " " 300 ##STR112## H " " " 301 " CH.sub.3 " " " 302 ##STR113## H " " " 303 " CH.sub.3 " " " 304 ##STR114## H " " " 305 ##STR115## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 306 ##STR116## H " " " 307 " CH.sub.3 " " " 308 ##STR117## H " " " 309 " CH.sub.3 " " " 310 ##STR118## H " " " 311 " CH.sub.3 " " " 312 ##STR119## H " " " 313 " CH.sub.3 " " " 314 ##STR120## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 315 " CH.sub.3 " " " 316 ##STR121## H " " " 317 " CH.sub.3 " " " 318 ##STR122## H " " " 319 " CH.sub.3 " " " 320 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 321 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 " " 322 ##STR123## H " " " 323 " CH.sub.3 " " " 324 ##STR124## H CH.sub.3 N NO.sub.2 325 " CH.sub.3 " " " 326 ##STR125## H " " " 327 " CH.sub.3 " " " 328 ##STR126## H " " " 329 " CH.sub.3 " " " 330 ##STR127## H " " " 331 " CH.sub.3 " " " 332 ##STR128## H " " " 333 " CH.sub.3 " " " 334 ##STR129## H " " " 335 " CH.sub.3 " " " 336 ##STR130## H H N NO.sub.2 337 " " CH.sub.3 " " 338 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 339 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 340 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 341 " " ##STR131## " " 342 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 343 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 344 ##STR132## CH.sub.3 H N NO.sub.2 345 " " CH.sub.3 " " 346 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 347 " " CH.sub.2 F " " 348 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 349 " " ##STR133## " " 350 " " CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 " " 351 " " CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 " " 352 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 353 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 354 ##STR134## C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H N NO.sub.2 355 " " CH.sub.3 " " 356 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 357 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 358 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " 359 " " CH.sub.3 " " 360 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 361 " COCH.sub. 3 H " " 362 " " CH.sub.3 " " 363 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 364 " " CH.sub.3 " " 365 ##STR135## H H CH NO.sub.2 [116-118] 366 " " CH.sub.3 " " [133-135] 367 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 368 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " [95-98] 369 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " [150-152] 370 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.7 (t) " " 371 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 372 " " CHCHCH.sub.3 " " 373 " " CH.sub.2 CN " " 374 " " CH.sub.2 NO.sub.2 " " 375 " " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 376 ##STR136## H ##STR137## CH NO.sub.2 377 " " ##STR138## " " 378 " " ##STR139## " " 379 " " ##STR140## " " 380 " CH.sub.3 H " " 381 " " CH.sub.3 " " [79-82] 382 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 383 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " [101-104] 384 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 385 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.7 (t) " " 386 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 387 " " CHCHCH.sub.3 " " 388 ##STR141## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CN CH NO.sub.2 389 " " CH.sub.2 NO.sub.2 " " 390 " " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 391 " " ##STR142## " " 392 " " ##STR143## " " 393 " " ##STR144## " " 394 " " ##STR145## " " 395 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 396 " " CH.sub.3 " " 397 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 398 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " 399 " " CH.sub.3 " " 400 ##STR146## C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH NO.sub.2 401 " ##STR147## H " " 402 " " CH.sub.3 " " 403 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 404 " CH.sub.2 CHCH.sub.2 H " " 405 " " CH.sub.3 " " 406 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 407 " ##STR148## H " " 408 " " CH.sub.3 " " 409 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 410 " CHO H " " 411 " " CH.sub.3 " " 412 ##STR149## CHO C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH NO.sub.2 413 " COCH.sub.3 H " " 414 " " CH.sub.3 " " 415 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 416 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 417 " " CH.sub.3 " " 418 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 419 " COOC.sub. 2 H.sub.5 H " " 420 " " CH.sub.3 " " 421 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 422 " OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 423 " " CH.sub.3 " " 424 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 425 " CH.sub.2 CCH H " " 426 " " CH.sub.3 " " 427 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 428 ##STR150## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 429 " CH.sub.3 " " " 430 ##STR151## H " " " 431 " CH.sub.3 " " " 432 ##STR152## H " " " 433 " CH.sub.3 " " " 434 ##STR153## H " " " 435 " CH.sub.3 " " " 436 ##STR154## H " " " 437 " CH.sub.3 " " " 438 ##STR155## H " " " 439 " CH.sub.3 " " " 440 ##STR156## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 441 " CH.sub.3 " " " 442 ##STR157## H " " " 443 " CH.sub.3 " " " 444 ##STR158## H " " " 445 " CH.sub.3 " " " 446 ##STR159## H " " " 447 " CH.sub.3 " " " 448 ##STR160## H " " " 449 " CH.sub.3 " " " 450 ##STR161## H " " " 451 " CH.sub.3 " " " 452 ##STR162## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 453 " CH.sub.3 " " " 454 ##STR163## H " " " 455 " CH.sub.3 " " " 456 ##STR164## H " " " 457 " CH.sub.3 " " " 458 ##STR165## H " " " 459 " CH.sub.3 " " " 460 ##STR166## H " " " 461 " CH.sub.3 " " " 462 ##STR167## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 463 " CH.sub.3 " " " 464 ##STR168## H " " " 465 " CH.sub.3 " " " 466 ##STR169## H " " " 467 " CH.sub.3 " " " 468 ##STR170## H " " " 469 " CH.sub.3 " " " 470 ##STR171## H " " " 471 " CH.sub.3 " " " 472 ##STR172## H " " " 473 ##STR173## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 474 ##STR174## H " " " 475 " CH.sub.3 " " " 476 ##STR175## H " " " 477 " CH.sub.3 " " " 478 ##STR176## H " " " 479 " CH.sub.3 " " " 480 ##STR177## H " " " 481 " CH.sub.3 " " " 482 ##STR178## H " " " 483 " CH.sub.3 " " " 484 ##STR179## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 485 " CH.sub.3 " " " 486 ##STR180## H " " " 487 " CH.sub.3 " " " 488 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 489 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 " " 490 ##STR181## H " " " 491 " CH.sub.3 " " " 492 ##STR182## H " " " 493 " CH.sub.3 " " " 494 ##STR183## H " " " 495 " CH.sub.3 " " " 496 ##STR184## H CH.sub.3 CH NO.sub.2 497 " CH.sub.3 " " " 498 ##STR185## H " " " 499 " CH.sub.3 " " " 500 ##STR186## H " " " 501 " CH.sub.3 " " " 502 ##STR187## H H CH NO.sub.2 503 " " CH.sub.3 " " 504 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 505 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 506 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 507 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 508 " CH.sub.3 H " " 509 " " CH.sub.3 " " 510 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 511 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 512 " " ##STR188## " " 513 ##STR189## CH.sub.3 C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) CH NO.sub.2 514 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 515 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 516 " " CH.sub.3 " " 517 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 518 " ##STR190## H " " 519 " " CH.sub.3 " " 520 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 521 " COCH.sub. 3 H " " 522 " " CH.sub.3 " " 523 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 524 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 525 " " CH.sub.3 " " 526 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 527 ##STR191## H H CH CN 528 " " CH.sub.3 " " [95-98] 529 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 530 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 531 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 532 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 533 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 534 " " CHCHCH.sub.3 " " 535 " " CH.sub.2 CN " " 536 " " CH.sub.2 NO.sub.2 " " 537 " " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 538 ##STR192## H ##STR193## CH CN 539 " " ##STR194## " " 540 " " ##STR195## " " 541 " " ##STR196## " " 542 " CH.sub.3 H " " 543 " " CH.sub.3 " " n.sub.D .sup.29 1.5941 544 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 545 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 546 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 547 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 548 " " CHCH.sub.2 " " 549 " " CHCHCH.sub.3 " " 550 ##STR197## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CN CH CN 551 " " CH.sub.2 NO.sub.2 " " 552 " " CH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 553 " " ##STR198## " " 554 " " ##STR199## " " 555 " " ##STR200## " " 556 " " ##STR201## " " 557 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 558 " " CH.sub.3 " " 559 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 560 " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) H " " 561 " " CH.sub.3 " " 562 ##STR202## C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH CN 563 " ##STR203## H " " 564 " " CH.sub.3 " " 565 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 566 " CH.sub.2 CHCH.sub.2 H " " 567 " " CH.sub.3 " " 568 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 569 " ##STR204## H " " 570 " " CH.sub.3 " " 571 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 572 " CHO H " " 573 " " CH.sub.3 " " 574 ##STR205## CHO C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH CN 575 " COCH.sub.3 H " " 576 " " CH.sub.3 " " 577 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 578 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 579 " " CH.sub.3 " " 580 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 581 " COOC.sub. 2 H.sub.5 H " " 582 " " CH.sub.3 " " 583 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 584 " OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 585 " " CH.sub.3 " " 586 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 587 " CH.sub.2 CCH H " " 588 " " CH.sub.3 " " 589 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 590 ##STR206## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 591 " CH.sub.3 " " " 592 ##STR207## H " " " 593 " CH.sub.3 " " " 594 ##STR208## H " " " 595 " CH.sub.3 " " " 596 ##STR209## H " " " 597 " CH.sub.3 " " " 598 ##STR210## H " " " 599 " CH.sub.3 " " " 600 ##STR211## H " " " 601 " CH.sub.3 " " " 602 ##STR212## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 603 " CH.sub.3 " " " 604 ##STR213## H " " " 605 " CH.sub.3 " " " 606 ##STR214## H " " " 607 " CH.sub.3 " " " 608 ##STR215## H " " " 609 " CH.sub.3 " " " 610 ##STR216## H " " " 611 " CH.sub.3 " " " 612 ##STR217## H " " " 613 " CH.sub.3 " " " 614 ##STR218## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 615 " CH.sub.3 " " " 616 ##STR219## H " " " 617 " CH.sub.3 " " " 618 ##STR220## H " " " 619 " CH.sub.3 " " " 620 ##STR221## H " " " 621 " CH.sub.3 " " " 622 ##STR222## H " " " 623 " CH.sub.3 " " " 624 ##STR223## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 625 " CH.sub.3 " " " 626 ##STR224## H " " " 627 " CH.sub.3 " " " 628 ##STR225## H " " " 629 " CH.sub.3 " " " 630 ##STR226## H " " " 631 " CH.sub.3 " " " 632 ##STR227## H " " " 633 " CH.sub.3 " " " 634 ##STR228## H " " " 635 ##STR229## CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH CN 636 ##STR230## H " " " 637 " CH.sub.3 " " " 638 ##STR231## H " " " 639 " CH.sub.3 " " " 640 ##STR232## H " " " 641 " CH.sub.3 " " " 642 ##STR233## H " " " 643 " CH.sub.3 " " " 644 ##STR234## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 645 " CH.sub.3 " " " 646 ##STR235## H " " " 647 " CH.sub.3 " " " 648 ##STR236## H " " " 649 " CH.sub.3 " " " 650 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 651 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 " " 652 ##STR237## H CH.sub.3 CH CN 653 " CH.sub.3 " " " 654 ##STR238## H " " " 655 " CH.sub.3 " " " 656 ##STR239## H " " " 657 " CH.sub.3 " " " 658 ##STR240## H " " " 659 " CH.sub.3 " " " 660 ##STR241## H " " " 661 " CH.sub.3 " " " 662 ##STR242## H " " " 663 " CH.sub.3 " " " 664 ##STR243## H H CH CN 665 " " CH.sub.3 " " 666 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 667 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 668 " " C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) " " 669 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 670 " CH.sub.3 H " " 671 " " CH.sub.3 " " 672 " " CH.sub.2 Cl " " 673 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 674 " " ##STR244## " " 675 ##STR245## CH.sub.3 C.sub.3 H.sub.7 (i) CH CN 676 " " C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (t) " " 677 " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 H " " 678 " " CH.sub.3 " " 679 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 680 " ##STR246## H " " 681 " " CH.sub.3 " " 682 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 683 " COCH.sub. 3 H " " 684 " " CH.sub.3 " " 685 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " 686 " SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H " " 687 ##STR247## SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH CN 688 " " C.sub.2 H.sub.5 " " *1 .sup.1 HNMR(CDCl.sub.3) .delta.; ppm 3.32 (s, 3H), 4.63 (s, 2H), 7.37 (d, 1H), 7.62 (dd, 1H), 8.37 (d, 1H)
Further, the following compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,088, which has insecticidal activities. ##STR248## The compound however shows no insecticidal activity against lepidopterous insects and green rice leafhopper which are more serious pests on crops, though it shows some activity against cotton aphid.
The purpose of this invention is to provide agricultural chemicals which can be advantageously synthesized industrially, have certain effects and may be applied safely.
The compound of this invention has high insecticidal activity against both lepidopterous and hemipterous insects.